The field of my invention is CD holders, protectors and information inserts that usually accompany CDs. In the past CDs have been packaged in plastic cases, called jewel cases, or slip envelopes, that resemble the envelopes that traditional records were packaged in for protection. Both the jewel case and slip envelope act to hold and protect the CD. In either case the user must remove the CD from the packaging. In the case of the jewel case the case must be squeezed or depressed at a particular location to release the cover. This process may be awkward for the novice. At times even the experienced CD user finds the process difficult. On occasion the recorded or information surface of the CD may come into contact with the user's fingers, or some other foreign matter, causing damage to the surface and destroying some of the recorded information. Removal of a CD from a slip envelope may also be difficult with damage to the recorded surface even more likely.
Most CDs have information or descriptive notes included with the CD. The information or notes are printed on a separate page or pages that are not permanently attached to the CD. The separate page or pages may easily be lost. In addition, as time goes on, the slip envelopes may be damaged or lost. Even the jewel cases tend to be inter mixed without a clear indication as to which case belongs with which CD.
The present invention is a combined holder, protector and information system for the CD. By combining the holder, protector and information in one system the likelihood of damage is reduced. Further the information is less likely to become separated from the CD or lost.
The object of the present invention is to provide a system combining the holder, protector and information regarding the CD in one system.
The present invention provides an improved CD holder, protector and information system.
An object of the invention is to provide for one device to hold, protect and provide information regarding the CD.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved CD holder, protector and information system that is easy and economical to make.